<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Impossible by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634370">Near Impossible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character Universe, Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Infertility, Inhospitable Uterus, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Lexy83:</p><p>Hey girl. Can you write a fluff story about Clyde and reader having fertility issues (The reader is the one with the issue). Hope it's not that crazy of a request. Thanks. ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Near Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy83/gifts">Lexy83</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**MY WRITING REQUESTS ARE OPEN. PLEASE READ MY INFORMATIONAL POST BEFORE REQUESTING ANYTHING!**</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your knee is bouncing and your fingers fiddle with the bracelets on your wrists as you wait for the nurse to call you back to the examination room.</p><p>Clyde noticed your nerves and started soothingly rubbing your thigh.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous, darlin’.”</p><p>You looked over at your husband and offered him a small smile.</p><p>“That’s like asking me to stop breathing, Clyde.”</p><p>He chuckled and wrapped an arm around you, planting a kiss on your temple.</p><p>“I know baby, but we got nothin’ te worry about. It’s all gonna be fine.”</p><p>You and Clyde had been trying to conceive for a little over six months now, with no success. So, you decided to see a fertility expert and get some tests done to see if anything was wrong. Today, you were finally going to hear the results and you were so nervous.</p><p>“Mr and Mrs. Logan?”</p><p>Both of you stand up and follow the nurse to one of the rooms. She leaves shortly after, leaving you and Clyde alone once again.</p><p>Your eyes scan the various anatomical posters and 3D models of the male and female reproductive systems. You take a deep, shaky breath as you think about all the possible things wrong with you.</p><p>Clyde patted his lap.<br/>
“C’mere, sit with me.”</p><p>You crawl over and sit down on his lap, immediately feeling 100x better. He looks at you while running a hand through your hair, something he’s learned helps calm you down.</p><p>“Now, I want ye to know that I won’t love ye any less or think of ya any differently if there’s a problem with yer fertility.”</p><p>“Oh, Clyde…”<br/>
You hugged him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.<br/>
“I love you so much and I know you won’t judge me. But, just know that I’ll probably feel bad about it, no matter what you do.”</p><p>He sighed, pouting a little bit.</p><p>“I know ye will and if I could take it away, I would. I’ll do everythin’ I can te make ye feel better, Y/N. Yer the love of my life, peaches, ain’t no fertility test can change that.”</p><p>Your eyes were already filling with tears and you pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last. You ran your hands through his hair and tugged a little, making him grunt into your mouth, which made you giggle as you pulled away.</p><p>A small knock on the door broke off your embrace.</p><p>“Hello, Logan family!”</p><p>Dr. Brown enters the room with a smile, holding a manilla folder under her arm as she walks over and sits down on a rolling stool in the corner. She rolls up to you and Clyde as she opens and looks at the file. </p><p>“Alright, so you’re here to see your results today?”</p><p>Both of you looked at each other before looking back at her and nodding. You held Clyde’s hand as she looked over everything one more time before making eye contact with you, switching between you and Clyde.</p><p>“Well, Clyde, your sperm is totally fine. You’ve got some strong swimmers, my friend.”</p><p>Your heart sank and you felt the tears coming back. It is your fault.</p><p>Dr. Brown looked at you with a sad smile.</p><p>“But, Y/N, you have something called an inhospitable uterus, meaning that it is very unlikely that an embryo will attach itself to your uterine wall. It is highly unlikely that you’ll be successful in carrying a child naturally and to term.”</p><p>You put your hand over your mouth and closed your eyes, letting the tears run down your cheeks. Clyde held you tightly and pulled your face into the side of his neck, kissing the side of your head while gently rubbing your back.</p><p>“Baby, it’s okay, it’s alright.”</p><p>When you sat back up, he helped you wipe the tears from your face before you turned back towards the doctor, who was sympathetic.</p><p>“Y/N, there is still a chance that you could successfully get pregnant. It’s a small chance, but it’s more than most women with fertility issues have, and I know this is hard, but you should consider yourself relatively lucky.”</p><p>You nodded and she gave you a few more details before leaving you two alone again. Clyde hugged you again before holding your face in his hands.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright, don’t cry no more. I love ya so much and there are plenty of other ways we can have a baby.”</p><p>“I k-knew it was my fault...it’s all m-my fault, Clyde, I’m s-so sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head and kissed your cheeks, effectively wiping the tears away.</p><p>“Now, don’t you go an’ do this to yerself. It isn’t yer fault and I don’t love ya any less than I did when we walked in here.”</p><p>You kissed him and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, pulling yourself closer to his body.</p><p>“Clyde, I love you so much, you’re the best thing that happened to me.” </p><p>He smiled and kissed you one more time.<br/>
“Let’s go home an’ I’ll make ye one of them ice cream sundaes ye like so much.”</p><p>You perked up at that and hopped off his lap, rushing towards the door, which made Clyde chuckle to himself. </p><p> </p><p>[Four months later]</p><p> </p><p>Clyde had a long shift at the bar tonight and when he saw the cabin lit up by the headlights of his beloved car, he took a sigh of relief, really happy to be home.</p><p>He parked and locked the car before walking into the front door, immediately greeted by you jumping into his arms.</p><p>“Clyde!”</p><p>He picked you up and spun you around before setting you down onto the floor, looking down into your eyes with a face-splitting grin.</p><p>“Someone’s excited that I’m home. What’d I do te deserve this?”</p><p>You bit your lip and guided him into the kitchen, where a pregnancy test box was sitting on the table, unopened. His eyes went wide and he looked at you, excited but confused.</p><p>“W-What’s this, baby?”</p><p>“I think...I think I’m pregnant, Clyde. For real this time.”</p><p>His entire face lit up. “Really? Why’d ye wait to take the test?”</p><p>“I wanted to wait for you, I wanted you to be there with me, in case it’s positive.”</p><p>Clyde grabbed the test box and tore it open, eagerly handing the small plastic stick to you. </p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p>You giggled at his eagerness and rushed to the small first-floor powder room, closing the door while you peed on the stick. </p><p>“You can come in now, Clyde.”<br/>
He opened the door and watched you shake the test, a technique that supposedly sped up the results. </p><p>Your hand covered the results as Clyde stood next to you and rested his hand on your shoulder. The two minute waiting period was soon over and the results were ready. You looked up at Clyde.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p>“Y’know, there’s a pretty big possibility that it’s nothing.”</p><p>His hand squeezed your shoulder. “Just do it, please, baby.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and removed your hand from the test, slowly opening your eyes to reveal the small plus sign in the middle. Your jaw dropped and suddenly, you felt extremely lightheaded. </p><p>“It’s positive.”</p><p>Clyde’s knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, unable to comprehend the results. He looked up at you before grabbing you, crashing his lips onto yours as the tears dribbled down his cheeks.</p><p>Your tears mixed with his as you embraced your husband, beginning to cry into his neck. He began quietly sobbing in joy, pulling away but still holding you in his arms. </p><p>His hands ran down your body until they were on top of your stomach. </p><p>“I c-can’t believe it, yer...yer pregnant.”</p><p>You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you reached up and held Clyde’s face.</p><p>“I’m carrying your baby, Clyde, your baby.”</p><p>The tears poured from his eyes, pulling your stomach to his face, kissing the fabric. </p><p>“Our baby, Y/N.”</p><p>You each held each other’s face in your hands and, in unison, whispered,</p><p>“Ours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for requesting, Lexy! i'm a sucker for clyde fluff lol</p><p>please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!</p><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>